


Alone

by orphan_account



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sal blows off some steam.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Alone

Sal had just finished up talking with Larry on the walkie talkie. It proved to be a useful way of communication after dinner. This way the two could talk without having to sneak out. Sure Sal has done it a few times before, but Dad was extra careful after that one time. Ending the conversation felt like leaving a concert. All the noise and smiles and then an abrupt end, then it's back to the real world.

The blue haired boy sat up in his bed, setting the walkie talkie on the bedside table. Gizmo shifted at the end of the bed. He sat there for a while, watching the big cat turn and press his paws into the soft bed. He didn't bother to turn the overhead light on, so lit only by a small lamp, Sal's room remained rather dark and blue. Everything was still and quiet.

Sal was alone with his thoughts, his swimming mind, his vast ocean. He had taken his meds but the thoughts still lingered like the dull scent of bologna in the cafeteria. Now he stared at the orange bottles on the dresser, donning their white caps. He sat up a little more, reminded of the object in his dresser. 

Sal's mind wouldn't shut itself up, so he took it to himself and got up. He approached the tall dresser and opened the bottom drawer. Past the boxers and briefs lay an erotic secret hidden from Dad. Back on the soft bed, Sal sat with his dildo, lube in the other hand. The action still made Sal nervous. Shakily the boy took his pants off, huffing into the prosthetic. He gazed to the clock out of curiosity. 12:23 AM. 

The toy was pink, a "beginners" toy as it was labeled in the magazine. Admittedly, now and then, Sal felt like thanking whatever God was out there for helping him finesse such an adult object into his possession. Off went the underwear. Sal lay on his back. Gizmo was staring right at him, eyes judging. Sal huffed and pushed a foot out to shoo Gizmo away with a quiet, "Off." Nothing could disturb him now.

After slicking the soft silicone with lube, Sal aimed it for his hole. Besides his socks, the blue haired boy's lower half was spread nude. Thumping rang in his ears, the prosthetic was getting hot but Sal was too needy to fiddle with it now. He got it in slowly, letting himself adjust. Eventually Sal got a comfortable rhythm going, slow but steady. The textured silicone rubbed against his walls, opening and massaging them and creating a burning pleasure. 

The toy was still a bit of a squeeze on Sal's tight hole, enough to sometimes feel like the stroking was more like stuffing it in. The pleasure throbbed stronger, thumping in his cock. Sal arched a bit, eyes shut tight as he squeezed the sheets in his empty fist.

His imagination was indecisive. Larry..Travis..no Larry..no it's Travis. It started at least with Larry. Slow, friendly strokes. _It feels so good, dude._ Now it was definitely Travis that fueled his imagination. _Harder, no need to hide it anymore._ Sal panted, trying to hold back any small sounds. He was sticky with sweat, throbbing with pleasure. It was getting headier and tingly. Sal pressed it in one last time as his cock jumped, thick cum spurting out. Damn.

Sal panted. The young boy shook, red hot but cooling down. He saw that Gizmo was laying on the floor, asleep. Breathing slowed and the heavy beating of his heart faded. The walkie talkie crackled, making Sal sit up quickly.

"Sally Face?" Larry's familiar voice rang out.

"Larry Face! What is it?" Sal panted.

Larry laughed. "Just got done running a marathon, dude?"

Sal let out a nervous laugh. "No..no..You startled me." 

"Did you finish that math worksheet?" Larry must have been still doing homework.

Sal laughed reassuringly.


End file.
